levanderfandomcom-20200213-history
2.3.2: Smoke and Mirrors
The fourth session of The Brazen Helm. Played in March 2017. The Party * Eadmund, Human Magus * Sheng Háldott, Human Inquisitor * Wilhelm Widalis, Gnome Somaturge Journal Exfoliating Treatment 18th of Oak Moon, 1985 – The Wormway, beneath Dewport, Ceraris Having destroyed the yellow musk creeper, the Knights turn to the four unconscious captives hanging on the cavern wall. In addition to the young Daniel Baker, there are two grown men and one woman. The Knights carefully cut the vines binding them and lower them to the ground, where they all start to gradually wake up – except Daniel. Wilhelm's quick diagnostics determine that the boy's just suffering stronger effects from the immobilizing poison due to his youth and should be just fine, even if it takes a moment. The Knights keep a close eye on their rescuees, who seem be too groggy to worry about their situation too much, but otherwise in good shape – even the one who got stung by the creeper and barely rescued by Sheng. They make some small-talk, getting everyone's names and such, before huddling up to discuss their next move. Eadmund insists that they get everyone out of the Wormway as quickly as possible, before it does ”something weird”. Sheng: ”Weird like what?” Eadmund: ”That's the thing, I have no idea!” As far as he knows, more monsters might appear or the way out might change if they waste too much time, but the behavior of the highly magical Wormway isn't exactly well-documented. However, Sheng rightfully points out that they still have one side passage to investigate, the one Wilhelm's golem walked by. After a lot of deliberation, they decide to escort the civilians out through the nearest exit and then return to wrap up their exploration. In order to walk out they have to pass by the purple fungus sitting on the wall. It wriggles its tendrils as they approach, but can't seem to actually move from its spot. Despite its regal purple color, Eadmund can't recognize it as mushroom royalty, and lacking diplomatic immunity, it is quickly shot to death by Sheng. While the golem carries Daniel in its arms, everyone else carefully climbs up the viney bridge and crouches into the exit tunnel on the central platform of the water room. After a few minutes of walking they clamber out of a hole in the ground and into the backyard they already saw earlier. Now that everyone is out safely, the Knights take a moment to collect everyone's testimonies: all three people remember walking alone in the Flower Quarter, late in the evening, when a strange smell appeared and they passed out. There doesn't seem to be any other connection between them, so the Knights decide to let them go their own ways with a suggestion to visit the Red Dragonfly if something happens. Sheng, pointing at the stung one: ”Especially you. If any weird symptoms appear, contact a healer or something, alright?” Stung one, suspiciously touching his head: ”W-Why, did something happen to me?” Sheng: ”No, no, just telling you to be careful.” The Knights take a moment to interview the owner of the backyard they're currently in, though they assume it's just a random entrance. They knock on a window, which is opened by an elderly man. Man: ”Huh?” Eadmund: ”Yes, hello, do you know anything about a strange hole in your yard?” Man: ”Huh?” Eadmund: ”Well, just to let you know, it's connected to a big cavern which used to have monsters in it, but we took care of them, so...” Man: ”Huh?” Eadmund: ”Now, if you have any questions, we –” The man slams the window shut. Still carrying Daniel, they actually decide to pass through the Wormway on their way to the Bakers' house. Nothing seems to have changed, apart from the dead gladelings starting to disintegrate into the ground, as deceased fey are wont to do – the zombies are just lying motionless. The Knights soon reach the basement they originally left about an hour ago, now empty and locked as they asked. Sheng: ”We have arrived!” The door slams open and Percy and Maria Baker come charging in. The golem carefully lowers Daniel to the floor and they rush to his side. Maria: ”Why isn't he moving!?” Wilhelm: ”He's just unconscious. The effect's stronger because of his size, but he should wake up soon enough.” The Bakers are overjoyed, teary with relief and eternally grateful. They don't have much to give, but guarantee that the Knights will have free fresh bread for life, a reward they humbly accept. There's someone else entering the basement, though: someone in the recognizable uniform of a Guard Lieutenant. Everyone almost expects to see the unhelpful Lieutenant Dryden from the previous incident, but it turns out to be a woman with her reddish hair in a bun and a wide smile on her face. Shaking everyone's hands: ”Lieutenant Fencer, Tara Fencer. It's good to meet you.” Eadmund: ”Well met! We are the Knights of the Brazen Helm, straight from the –” Fencer: ”Yes, the Captain told me about you. You've done very well today, and the City Guard offers its thanks.” The Knights explain the situation, including the cavern they found, the monsters they fought and the people they saved, giving Fencer their names so the Guard can seek them out if necessary. Fencer: ”Yes, yes, but... What was that you said just now, about a cavern full of magical plants? Think we should purge it properly? There's some confiscated alchemist's fire at the station that we'd like to get rid of...” Eadmund: ”Not a bad idea at all, but we can deliver the fire ourselves, and there's still something we need to check down there.” Sheng: ”There's a bunch of dead zombies though... I mean, tragically deceased citizens, so it'd be nice to extract their bodies first.” Fencer: ”I have four other guards with me. They won't like crawling into the Wormway, but we'll take care of it. It's my first time going down there, too.” Time to Reflect Fencer gathers her subordinates and the whole troupe goes underground once more. The nervous guards spread out to pick up the mutilated corpses and the Knights enter the small tunnel formerly guarded by the purple fungus. Narrow and winding, it resembles the tunnels leading out of the Wormway, but seems to be headed deeper instead. After a few minutes it comes to a slightly wider dead end. On the back wall they see a round object, held up and partially covered by vines: a darkened glass mirror with a metal frame, about two feet across. It's a mirror in general shape only, though, as the glass is too black to show much of a reflection. Eadmund gets a sneaking suspicion. He pulls out his sword, which is visibly vibrating and shaking as he slowly brings it closer to the mirror, eventually shaking violently enough to almost fall from his grasp. Sheng nervously nocks an arrow. Sheng: ”Uh, Eadmund? Care to stop and explain what you're doing?” Eadmund: ”This thing is wyrmglass, and so's my sword! They're reacting to each other somehow!” Sheng: ”The hell is 'wyrmglass'?” After a short summary: ”Huh, so you had something that valuable on you all this time?” Wilhelm: ”Where'd you get it anyway?” Eadmund explains how he'd been working as a Wanderer's Lantern, studying magic and working as a mercenary escort, when on one mission they got attacked and his teacher was slain in battle. Eadmund got the sword as thanks from the merchant they'd been protecting. He can't help but wonder if the man knew how valuable his gift really was. Eadmund did save his life, though. Sheng: ”So what about this mirror thing? Did you know it'd be down here?” Eadmund: ”Nope, no idea.” Wilhelm: ”I bet it's some fairy trap. We should steer well clear of it.” They scan it for magic, but can only detect traces of conjuration magic – seemingly not originating from the mirror itself, but left behind by an outside source. Eventually Eadmund decides to put away his sword and carefully touch the mirror with his hand instead. However, as soon as his fingertips brush the surface, he reels back, holding his head and gritting his teeth in pain. Sheng and Wilhelm can only watch in shock until he recovers several seconds later, gasping for breath. Eadmund: ”I heard... a huge racket inside my head, but... really inside my head, not in my ears, if that makes sense. More like a thought than a physical noise. I think there was something resembling speech, too, but I couldn't really make it out.” Wilhelm: ”Did it sound the like the fey tongue, by any chance? Like what those monsters were speaking earlier?” Eadmund: ”No, it was more like telepathy, I guess? Ideas and concepts instead of actual words.” Sheng is certainly intrigued. Despite the process looking quite painful, he touches the mirror as well, and... nothing happens. He is left fondling it in slight confusion. Just to be sure, he and Eadmund cast Detect Magic on each other, but can't see anything out of the ordinary. Sheng: ”Huh, why's it only happening for Eadmund...? Maybe it only works once? Hey Wilhelm, you should touch it too.” Wilhelm: ”Nuh-uh, no way I'm touching that fey... thing, whatever it is.” Sheng: ”It might not actually be from the fey, they could've just found it or something.” After some deliberation, Eadmund touches the mirror again, but now nothing happens for him either. He tries rubbing it, hugging it, even licking it (tastes kinda grimy) – nothing. Eventually he prods it with the tip of his sword, and as soon as he does, the mental agony hits him once more. As Eadmund sobs in a fetal position on the floor, Sheng picks up the sword and tries the same thing, but there's still no reaction. As Eadmund gathers himself and reaches for his precious weapon, Sheng shoves his hand onto it while it's still touching the mirror. Eadmund curls up in pain and Sheng grows increasingly frustrated. Why isn't he in excruciating pain too!? Sheng: ”So you still have no idea what's happening?” Eadmund: ”No. Can I have my sword back now?” Sheng, looking up and down the blade and turning it in his hands: ”It must be really expensive, though. We should hide it somewhere so that nobody steals it.” Eadmund: ”I think it's the safest on my person. ON. MY. PERSON.” Sheng, keeping it out of Eadmund's reach: ”We could probably just sell it and buy you an even better sword. A steel one, you know?” While those two kids are busy fighting, Wilhelm has his golem pick up the mirror and lower it into his Handy Haversack without having to touch it himself. Eadmund eventually gets his sword back and they get ready to leave. As the guards have already gone back up, Eadmund spends most of his remaining magic on several well-placed Burning Hands to light some fires that should spread and scorch basically the whole cavern clean of vines. By the time the Knights return to the surface and leave the building, the guards have piled up all the bodies in an alley and covered them with a tarp. Lieutenant Fencer thanks them for their good work today and says they'll surely be contacted if the Wormway causes any more issues. Eadmund, covered in soot, tells the Bakers not to mind the smoke coming out of their basement. While Eadmund gets cleaned up, the Knights discuss what to do with the mysterious mirror. They didn't mention it to anyone, but just hiding it completely wouldn't help much either. Eadmund suggests that they consult his friend Lucas Blaise, who runs a library in the Castle Quarter with his wife Marcel and seems quite knowledgeable about both wyrmglass and the Wormway. Eadmund: ”Oh, and Marcel has this ferret named Don! He's really adorable, seriously.” Sheng: ”Oh, I knew a guy back home who could make a damn good ferret stew.” Wilhelm: ”Same, though gnomes being able to talk to them always made it a little weird.” Eadmund: ”Please stop.” They walk to the Castle Quarter and enter the library, a modest building almost hidden at the back of an overgrown garden. As soon as they step inside, Don dashes over and Eadmund picks him up for a petting. Lucas, a middle-aged human with a short beard, and Marcel, a gnome woman, follow shortly after and everyone gets acquainted. Lucas: ”Oh, I got your message... some man delivered it in a huge hurry and left right away.” Eadmund: ”Yes, we were busy saving his son from the Wormway at that time, but that's all settled now.” They explain the situation. Eadmund: ”To think that the Wormway would start acting up like that... I doubt it'll be the last we hear of it.” Sheng: ”We mostly care about this mirror thing we found.” Wilhelm's golem takes it out and the Blaises inspect it. Lucas is basically ecstatic to come across another wyrmglass item in such a short amount of time. Sheng: ”Anyway, it only reacts to Eadmund for some reason, and after the first time, only when he touches it with his sword.” To demonstrate, Eadmund rubs his hands on the mirror to no effect, then hesitantly touches it with the blade, going down in another fit of pain. Marcel: ”Well, you probably figured as much, but given that the mirror's own magic is rather faint, the bigger question seems to be Eadmund's connection with his weapon. I believe the sword to be the source of this strange... reaction, though the mirror obviously has something to do with it too. It'll take more research to figure out any details.” Sheng is kind of tempted to just sell the damn thing, given how valuable it must be, but everyone agrees to hold onto it for now. There are too many unanswered questions. They ask the Blaises to stay quiet about it as well. Lucas digs out some rather general books on the basics of wyrmglass and magical auras, which Sheng and Eadmund spend several hours leafing through. They both seem determined to get to the bottom of this. Wilhelm, meanwhile, is more curious about a book on golems and other similar constructs. Though his own minion is basically a golem in name only, the book's giving him some new ideas. They all rent out their respective tomes and head back to the Red Dragonfly. Reddy tells them that the Bakers came by, including Daniel, who seemed to have recovered as expected. They chatted for a while and made a deal about daily bread deliveries for the inn. The Bakers' shop is pretty popular, too, and they're certain to tell literally all their customers what great heroes the Brasshelms are. Sheng ingeniously hides the mirror under his bed and a simple piece of cloth. It should do for now, since nobody should know they even have it in the first place. Pre-Order Promises When they wake up the next morning, Daniel has already stopped by to bring them a big basket of steaming hot buns. The Knights realize just how badly they've been eating at Reddy's place, but he takes their snarking in stride. Sheng has a bun or two, Eadmund absolutely stuffs his face and Wilhelm is too lazy and/or flamboyant to even feed himself, having his golem do it instead. Eadmund is already about to return to his room with a big pile of bread in his arms when Reddy says there was something else too. Ancelm Widalis, Wilhelm's cousin, dropped by and asked them to come to a field outside the city for some kind of... presentation. Sheng: ”You have a cousin!?” Wilhelm: ”Hey, most of us normal people have relatives.” Eadmund: ”I've got relatives...” Sheng: ”Don't talk like you know anything about my family.” Either way, apparently this Ancelm is a magical inventor, y'know, of the wacky absent-minded sort. The Knights head to the meeting and find him standing in the middle of a rather blown-up looking field covered in craters and scorch-marks of all kinds. He's even brought a straw target dummy with him. Ancelm: ”I'm glad you all came, and so will you be! You see, I'm going to demonstrate a few favorite projects of mine. They're all still works in progress, but if you just commission some other items from me, I can invest the profits into further research and development. What you see today may and hopefully will differ from the finished product.” Sheng: ”Well, what have you got? Could you make me, say, one of those famous stringless bows?” A huge grin spreads on Ancelm's face: ”What a coincidence!” He starts pulling something from a Bag of Holding. It's a relatively modest-looking longbow, twice his own size and clearly made for a human, but completely lacking any sort of bowstring. Sheng's eyes light up in excitement: he's heard several stories of stringless bows and always dreamt of actually owning one, but never seen one in person. Then he remembers who he's dealing with and tries to temper his enthusiasm somewhat, but can't suppress it entirely. Ancelm invites him to give it a try, gesturing at the target dummy. Sheng knows exactly what to do: he places his hands like he'd use a normal bow, making a glowing string and arrow materialize from magical energy. They crackle and tingle with satisfying power as he pulls them back as far as he can. He lets go, and the arrow leaves his hand with a dramatic flash and tremendous speed, striking the dummy dead-center... only to disintegrate harmlessly into glittering particles that float down to the ground. Sheng: ”Man, right to the last second I felt like it could actually work.” Next up is a belt with some sort of dial on the buckle. After carefully tying his right foot to the dummy with a length of rope, Ancelm puts the belt on and turns the dial upwards. He starts slowly rising into the air with a smug grin on his face, getting a bit less smug as he begins to rotate and drift out of the control until he's finally dangling at the end of the rope like some kind of balloon. Ancelm: ”Right now the only settings are 'Up' and 'Off', but I hope to introduce more precise control capability. It's probably best to stick to indoor testing until then. Now... if someone could pull me down, I'd really appreciate it.” Last but not least is Ancelm's personal favorite: a thick disk of dark metal with a pebble-sized cavity on one side. He holds the disk in his hand and inserts a small chunk of coal into the hole. He backs up about fifty yards away from the dummy and asks the Knights to stand way behind him, as he hasn't actually tested this thing in a while. Sheng, feeling show-offy or something, insists on standing right behind him. Ancelm shrugs and points the hole towards the dummy, using his left arm to stabilize the right one. Streaks of burning red appear on the disk's surface, and after several seconds of increasingly bright light, a massive column of fire at least twenty feet wide erupts from it with a deafening roar. The blast wave is strong enough to throw both Ancelm and Sheng a dozen feet backwards (Ancelm is skillfully caught mid-flight by the golem, Sheng lands far less comfortably). The smoke and dust fade, revealing a scorched swathe at least three hundred feet long – of the target dummy, not even ash remains. Unfortunately, the specially-prepared embers used for the spell are quite expensive to make and single-use-only. Even then, the Knights are definitely interested in Ancelm's craftsmanship and currently in the process of wondering how to spend their past and future earnings. Some of them even offer their help with testing, an idea they may come to regret. Category:Lorelm Category:Kampanjat Category:Content Category:English